Alpha & Omega Holiday
by Kate and Humprey one word LOVE
Summary: Alright Kate & Humphrey decide to go on Holiday and meet two new friends Robert and Nyx. Airodactle1 asked me to carry on where he left off. Me and j40f2k0f are writing this togethier! any problems PM me or Him
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hello all if you have any questions PM and if you are referring to me copying your are wrong look above in summery._**

Chapter 1: the start of this story.

It was two weeks after they got back from Idaho and became mates, and Humphrey and Kate just got back to their den (they got their very own one from becoming mates)and were getting ready for the moonlight howl.

"Uhh… Kate? I'm just going out for a minute," Humphrey said, "I'll be back here soon." "Ok but be quick! We have to leave soon!" Kate replied. He left and Kate waited for him inside the den, when he got back Humphrey stayed outside, "come out here with your eyes closed!" he called into the den. Kate did as she was told, and walked out with her eyes tightly shut. She felt Humphrey secretively put something in her hair followed by him saying, "Ok you can open them now!" Kate opened her eyes and walked over to a nearby puddle to see a beautiful flower in her hair. "Oh thankyou Humphrey! I love it!" she exclaimed with a grin, "Now let's go I don't want to be late."

They walked towards the howling rock when Humphrey spotted salty walk over to them "Hey buddy, hey Kate" "oh hey salty", they both said in reply. "Where are the others?" Humphrey asked. "Well shakey is over at the rock with Reba and Janice, and mooch is still getting ready I'm waiting for him." "Oh ok, well I will see you later then." "Cya buddy" and Humphrey walked off towards the rock with Kate.

They reached the howling rock (there is a mysterious techno beat coming from nowhere in the background) and climbed up to the top (because they are now the leaders of the pack) and made this melodic, beautiful howl with their voices harmoniously synchronised. "We should do a faster howl, like those guys down there" Humphrey pointed down at two wolves who were howling a fast howl "Whoa whoa whoaahwho wo oh ohh!" (Basically the first howl in the movie). "Yeah, I think we should totally do that!" And so Kate and Humphrey do a faster howl (that sounded really cool).

When they went home Humphrey lay down next to Kate and all was quiet as they drifted off to sleep…

**(THREE OR FOUR HOURS LATER)**

"Kate, wake up" whispered Humphrey, "hey Kate, c'mon wake up", he saw Kate stir, "wha- oh Humphrey what's up?" asked Kate "I was thinking…." Replied Humphrey, "That we could go and catch the train again" "what do you mean Humphrey?" asked Kate "well I was wondering if you and I could have a sort of… holiday I guess" Humphrey replied. "Sure ok so what did you have in mind?" said Kate, "How about we get marcel and paddy to guide us around the course of the train?" "Yeah that sounds great, we could leave tomorrow, if you want" "ok then" "goodnight Humphrey" "night"… then they went to sleep.

The next morning…

Humphrey and Kate just finished saying goodbye and were leaving they saw marcel followed by paddy, "hello you two! How have you been eh?" marcel greeted them warmly, "marcel! Paddy! We've been fine, thank you!" "Ahh, the train is just about to pass us, so you should be on your way" said paddy, urging them to hurry up. "Ok then, cya guys!" Humphrey said "come on Kate let's go!" And on the train they jumped…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the second chapter

It was just about nightfall and Kate and Humphrey were fairly tired after a full day of riding on the train…

"So marcel said that he and paddy were going to meet us a bit further up tomorrow?" asked Kate anxiously, because she felt slightly sick from the train.

"Yeah, chill Kate if you're still feeling sick ummm… lie down on these hay stacks with me! Yeah… that's what you should do!" said Humphrey, really just wanting Kate to sit with him.

"Ok then… if you're sure" she said smiling, knowing what he was really up to. "You're right, this does make me feel less sick heh heh"

"So what do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" Humphrey asked Kate making conversation.

"Well I don't know I think that's why it's an adventure!" Kate said with a hint of joking sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah your right… hey was that sarcasm!" he said in pretending to be shocked at her, "that was so mean I'm very sad right now" and he hid his face in his paws to pretend to cry.

"Haha, silly omega, cheer up!" and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Ooh, all better now heh heh" Humphrey said smiling.

It had gotten really late by then and Kate yawned, curled up and said goodnight to Humphrey.

"Goodnight Kate" he replied.

Kate fell asleep almost instantly but Humphrey watched her sleep for a little while admiring her before drifting off as well…

The train steadily rolled along the tracks through the night…

(The next morning)

"Good morning, you two! ", Said a familiar voice.

"Huh? What? Oh hey marcel", Humphrey said in a dazed tone, "good morning what's up?"

"It is time to get off the train now eh?"

"Oh ok I will wake up Kate then"

Humphrey walks slowly over to Kate and gently nudges her awake, "Kate, wake up, wake up kate, hey c'mon"

She slowly opens her eyes "hey Humphrey" Kate stands up and stretches her legs, then walks over to the edge of the train. "Hi marcel, I suppose we gotta go now?"

"That is correct, quickly jump off now" he said before smashing into a tree.

"Ooh that's gotta hurt!" said Humphrey jokingly.

Humphrey and Kate jump off the train one after the other, and find themselves at a steep cliff overlooking the whole of Jasper Park (yes they are still there) the whole scene was breathtaking,

"Whoa" breathed Humphrey.

"Yeah" agreed Kate.

"It is good, is it not? "Marcel said "I picked this place not only because of the scenery but also because there are lots of caribou on the other side of this train track, only a few minutes up! That is what wolves eat, apart from that hideous desert cupcakes, is it not?"

"Yes it is but if we don't find any we can just eat Marcel, can't we?" Humphrey whispered to Kate, which made Kate giggle.

"I heard that!" Marcel said with absolutely no amusement whatsoever.

"Sorry Marcel" Humphrey said with a grin.

"Well I'm hungry so I'm going hunting!" Kate said to break the awkward silence that was hanging between them,

"I shall join you" said Humphrey and winked at the bird causing him to take off.

"I will see you two in a few days to check on you! "he said flying away "just go along the tracks when you're ready, farewell!"

But Humphrey and Kate were already on their way…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: this chapter does not have a name.

The two wolves had come back from their hunt and finished eating hours ago and were now walking along the tracks towards their next location that marcel and paddy told them about…

"Walking is boooorrrrring!" Humphrey said "Hey this part a little bit up ahead is downhill!"

"And your point is?" asked Kate already knowing what he was going to say.

"Two words, LOG SLEDDING!" he said, running towards a hollow, fallen down tree to break a half log off it.

"Sounds good" Kate said smiling. She walked over to help him get the half log and carry it to the top of the steep hill near the tracks.

They were finally ready to go, Kate got in while Humphrey held it steady then got in after her and then, eager for the adrenaline of speeding down the hill, he pushed off sending them flying down the hill so fast that Humphrey swallowed a bug accidentally.

"Gross!" Kate said loudly over the sound of the wind rushing past their ears.

"bleh aww eww!" were the noises Humphrey made as he tried to spit out the bug.

The sped down the hill and it slowly got less steep until it was a flat surface, only they didn't stop sliding… the two wolves sped on and on until…

"Humphrey?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you do about… BRAAKES!"

"AAAAAHHHH!" they both screamed as they smashed into a rock, flew into the air, and Humphrey smashed into a patch of mud, kate landing on top of him winding Humphrey, he coughed and then looked up deep into Kate's eyes, they lay there and stared at each other for a little while, that is until kate looked up and said

"Hey well what do ya know, were here!"

She got off Humphrey and walked over to the cave where they would be staying that night and Humphrey followed,

"Looks kind of small" Kate said and Humphrey replied by saying

"Well then looks like we will have to sleep reeally close to each other so we can fit!" and then he winked at Kate.

"Yeah looks that way heh heh" she giggled.

"Well stay here and I will be right back ok?" and before Kate could reply he ran out of the cave and into the forest.

It was sunset Humphrey returned to the cave with a large moose, when he got inside kate greeted him then gasped,

"Wow! A moose!" she said in disbelief "Great work Humphrey! I've only ever killed one once!"

"Thanks kate and it was nothing I'm just an awesome hunter!" he bragged

She laughed "it seems so"

"Yeah, heh heh"

They ate and talked and then after dinner it started raining and Humphrey lay down and said

"Well I'm going to go to sleep now"

"Wait, there is one thing I want you to do first" she said with a sly smile,

"And what is that?" Humphrey asked clueless,

"This..." and then she pulled him close and they started making out and then…. Well I can't tell you that… heh heh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It was storming When Kate woke up, the clouds were dark grey and flashes of lightning lit up the sky every now and then, Humphrey who had a phobia of thunder, was whimpering whenever there was thunder curled up in the back of the den.

"It's alright Humphrey, thunder can't hurt you!" Kate said comfortingly, as she stretched and walked towards him.

"Yeah, I know it's just loud!" he replied, then jumped as a loud 'BOOM!' sound shook the earth around him.

Kate walked over to him and nudged his head up gently with her nose,

"It's ok" she said simply,

Knowing Kate was there with him, he stood up his fear almost completely gone... Then he said "I gotta go! I forgot about it because of the rain! But now I really do"

"Can't you hold it?" she asked in reply,

"I've been holding it for hours, so no! I can't!"

"Ok then, go outside but careful ok?"

"Ok"

Humphrey ran out of the den, wanting to quickly get it over with before the next lightning bolt comes, when suddenly the wind picked up and was so strong Humphrey couldn't walk against it to the den, it pushed him back until one of his back paws slipped off the edge of the cliff ( the one that was near their den I may or may not have mentioned) he tried to take a step forward but then Humphrey slipped and fell off the side until he was hanging on with only his front paws.

"KATE HELP!" he screamed in terror, fear of falling off the cliff to his death overwhelming him.

In seconds Kate was above him and she grabbed his paw desperately trying to pull him up and stay on balance against the wind but failed and she too fell over the edge and dragged Humphrey down with her.

Down they fell plummeting to their deaths.

This is it; I am going to die, thought Humphrey.

Screaming... falling... Hitting the ground... Black.

She was looking out the window of their new den, a long abandoned log cabin near a cliff when she saw them, two shapes, blurred because of the storm falling, then hitting a ledge about halfway down the cliff. She knew she had to check it out.

"Robert! Get out here! Quickly!" she yelled,

In the doorway appeared another wolf, with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you ok?" he asked,

"Yeah I'm fine" she said " but there is something we have to go and look at up there , she pointed to the ledge with her paw,

"Ok let's go!" the wolf Robert replied.

Humphrey woke up inside a dimly lit room, where was Kate? He panicked until he saw her lying across the room, unconscious and she had major cuts on her body but they were just big splotches of red under the white bandages wrapped around her, he too had bandages but what hurt most was his wrist which was bandaged up and a big splotch of blood painted it a dark crimson.

"Kate" whispered Humphrey to the unconscious tan and white wolf across the room from him.

"Hey I think they're awake" said a strange female voice from outside the room.

"Ok I'll go check on them" a male voice replied.

Humphrey tried to stand up in case they were hostile but to no avail, hopefully they won't attack me and Kate, after all they did give us medical help, Thought Humphrey.

The stranger walked in, a male, he was a dark grey wolf with bits of black on his neck and tail and a snow white underside, and iridescent violet eyes.

"Hey, are you alright? That was a massive drop off the edge!" he said.

"Yeah I'm fine, Humphrey said.

"Good" replied the wolf, then asked "can you walk?"

"I tried but I can't even stand up"

The wolf simply nodded, then called out to the other wolf

"Yo Nyx, one of the wolves is awake his name is..." he stopped and asked,

"What's your name?"

"Humphrey"

"Humphrey!" the other wolf echoed so the wolf Nyx, so she was called

"hi, my name is Robert" he said

Humphrey finally was able to stand up and he slowly limped towards Kate and poked her with his nose lightly to wake her up, she stirred but fell asleep again.

"Give her a little while, c'mon come meet Nyx" said Robert, leaving the room, Humphrey followed looking around this old house that they were in.

There was a giant bed in one room, two smaller ones in the other one that he and Kate were in, and between these two rooms was a slightly bigger one with a tv and a lounge and on it sat a female wolf she was jet black on top and white with streaks on her belly and underside and bright green eyes, also she wore a gold bracelet on her front right paw.

"Hey there" the beautiful wolf said to Humphrey.

"Hi, I'm Humphrey" he replied.

"My name is Nyx" she said,

"Like the goddess" Robert said "ya' know the one"

Nyx smiled at this remark "I suppose you could put it that way"

Robert and Humphrey laughed, and Humphrey heard a yawn coming from the other room so he walked over to find Kate up,

"where are we?" she asked no one in particular, Then she took a step forward and whimpered in pain from the fall

"Ahh it hurt's like hell" she said,

"It's going to for about a week or so" Nyx said

"Bad luck guys your stuck with us for a while, heh heh" Robert joked.

"Aha yeah, so you're an omega" Humphrey asked Robert.

"Yeah I am and Nyx is an alpha!" Robert replied

"Same as me!" said Kate,

"So your lone wolves?" Humphrey asked Robert,

"Yeah but we weren't always" he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the story of Robert and Nyx.

"what do you mean?" Humphrey asked curious to know their story.

"well we used to be from the western pack" Nyx answered,

"well we are from there too!" Kate said excitedly.

"why did you leave?" Humphrey asked the lone wolves.

"well we joined the pack as pups" Robert started, "but we grew up a little bit and became adventurous"

"so we kinda ditched the pack..." Nyx finished.

"oh what about your parents?" Kate asked "wouldn't they miss you?"

Robert paused, thinking, then replied "well... Umm... We are actually orphans, a bit after my mum and dad"

"and my dad. Too" Nyx interrupted,

"yeah and her dad joined they were all killed by a stampede of caribou.." he finished

"I'm sorry..." Humphrey and Kate said after he had finished. "but aren't you two related?" Kate asked, confused.

"no, but we could be..." Robert said winking at Nyx then grinning.

"No we couldn't" pushing him friendly, catching him off balance and making him crash onto the ground.

"ooowwch, ima need a band aid I gots a boo boo!" he said sarcastically, making them all laugh.

"but anyway me and Robert travelled around a bit and lived in many places and currently we live here, we moved In about a week ago" Nyx said restarting the conversation again.

"oh ok, but do you know the way back?" asked Kate.

'Does she want to go home?' Humphrey thought.

"Well sure, but we can't go there because the route we have to take goes straight through northern pack territory, we can't go there because where wanted criminals there!" Nyx answered.

"Why are you criminals in the northern pack? What did you do?" questioned Humphrey.

"me And Nyx were hunting this one time and then we accidentally dropped in on their alphas hunt and scared away the whole herd of the caribou and so the alphas of the northern pack had to go and follow them for hours, so we're in biiig trouble" Robert replied.

"Oh" was all Humphrey said.

The wolves talked more Until the late afternoon when Nyx and Robert went to get some food for their dinner, Humphrey volunteered but because of his wounds could not go with them, so he and Kate stayed at the log cabin.

A little while later, there was the sound of movement outside and Humphrey and Kate limped outside their shelter to find the two other wolves had returned from their hunt and were pulling the carcass of a caribou towards them.

"Hey, peoples" Humphrey said "nice, dinner!"

Kate who had previously stated that she was starving, ( I didn't put it in before but she said it when she and Humphrey were in the cabin by themselves) mumbled a greeting and ran to the caribou as fast as her sore legs would carry her then got stuck into the food almost instantaneously.

'OMNOMNOMNOM' went Kate as she devoured a leg of the animal.

"Wow, if she keeps eating like that we'd better go get another caribou!" Robert joked.

"More like three" Humphrey added.

"Haha" Nyx laughed at their jokes "but wassup with her?"

"I don't know... But I'm hungry let eat" Humphrey said, then walked over to the food and started wolfing down the food. (Haha see what I did there?) Then was joined by Nyx and Robert.

When They finished eating It was after dark so the four wolves said goodnight and went to their beds, Humphrey of course, moved his mattress next to Kate's and fell asleep very quickly.

Kate fell asleep a little while after but was feeling uncomfortable...

The log cabin was surrounded by angry wolves teeth bared and growling, their leader gave the word and they bolted towards the house, Humphrey and Robert fought off as many as they were able to, but were soon pinned down and their throats ripped out.

Kate and Nyx were backed up against the wall trying to fend off the attackers that were getting ever closer, suddenly Nyx was sucked into the group and blood and gore splattered across the room, Kate was crying because of the loss of Humphrey and her new friends, but mainly Humphrey, what would she do without him?

"Kill her, just for fun!" the leader of the hostile wolves said.

One of them Lunged at her and in an instant, was on top of her, pinning her down the next thing she knew there was a heart in the wolves mouth, and Kate saw red oozing out of a hole in her chest.

Kate woke up screaming with tears in her eyes,

"What's wrong are you alright?" Humphrey asked concerned for her,

"woah, y-yeah I'm ok" she said, then threw up.

"Hey what happ-" Robert started then almost stepped in puke.

"ewww" he said,

"Just a bad dream, that's all" Kate said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A week has past since Kate had her dream, and the two wolves were mostly healed, apart from a few minor scratches and a scar on Humphrey's hind left leg. Robert and Nyx finally agreed to help them find their way back to their own pack.

"So Kate..." Humphrey started, thinking aloud, "do you think Nyx and Robert would stay with us when we get back to the pack?"

"Maybe, I think we should ask them if they want to." Kate replied,

"Ok then"

'I will ask them when we get home..' Humphrey thought

Just then Robert walked into the room,

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning just before sunrise, so we will be able to get you to your pack And return here before nightfall, is that alright with you guys?"

"Sounds good to me!" an enthusiastic Humphrey said.

"Sure, I'm ok with that" Kate said slightly... Less enthusiastic than Humphrey.

The four wolves talked and the omegas made jokes for mainly the whole day, no-one was hungry so they didn't bother to go on a hunting trip for caribou, a little while past dusk And they all went to bed, so they could get up early in the morning for their long journey home...

-—-

Robert could not sleep, it had to have been hours after they all went to bed, but all he could do was think while he lay on his mattress ( they found a single bed mattress and a queen size one when they moved there, so Robert offered the bigger one to Nyx)

He thought about tomorrow and what adventures may lie ahead of him, then something else slowly crept into his mind...

Something else he thought about ever since he saw that something,

the wolf raised his head, and scanned the room until he found who he was looking for, it was time to tell her something he had wanted to tell her ever since they were kids...

"Nyx, hey Nyx" he whispered as he started to stand up,

"hello? You awake?" Robert asked, he was now right next to her, his breath lightly brushing her beautiful fur when he was whispering into her ear.

Nyx P.O.V

I woke up to see Roberts Iridescent violet eyes staring into mine, I have never noticed how beautiful they were until now, we just stayed like that for a while, then I broke the silence,

"Hey, wassup?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"I was wondering... Uhh... If we could take a walk outside?" he asked,

"Yeah sure, that would be nice." I said pleasantly surprised,

Robert smiled, though in his eyes I could see that he was nervous about something...

I followed him outside into the cool night air, and along all the way to a little pond that we used for getting water, Robert sat down and I did the same.

Robert P.O.V

'This is it' I thought 'now my life will change forever, hopefully'

I stared into her beautiful Leaf green eyes and started to speak,

'Nyx I wanted to tell you something... Something I've wanted to say to you since we were pups, Umm... It was... That... Well... Umm"

'C'mon you can do it! Don't back down now!' I was trying to encourage my self.

Nyx let out a small giggle, probably amused that I was stuttering and shaking slightly,

"Wow, what's up with you?" she asked "you never stutter, your usually confident, don't worry" she put her paw on mine, "you can tell me"

Her touch sent waves of warmth pulsing through me, stopping my shaking instantly.

"Ok then, deep breaths" i muttered to myself, "Nyx, I... I-"

"Shush!" Nyx whispered sharply, looking behind me, 'what? Why?' I thought and looked around behind me to see two wolves walking towards the house,

"Quick follow them" she whispered.

We followed the wolves and I overheard their hushed conversation,

"Are you sure this is the place Byron said?" a male wolf said,

"Yes, This is where they will be" a the other one replied,

"Ok, I can see the cabin, we go check the windows to see if they're there still, then we quickly report back to Byron on, the second wolf informed the first,

"Ok"

The two unknown wolves quietly sprinted over to the house, Nyx and I, who were Stalking behind them just in the shadows, crouched down becoming inconspicuous to the mysterious eyes of the what I assume to be spies, wait, SPIES?

"They're spies!" I whispered to Nyx,

"I thought so"

"Why would they have spies after us though?"

"So he could hunt us down, then kill us"

Suddenly one of the spies said, "ok I see their silhouettes! Let's go!"

And then they ran off into the Forrest...


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Ok this the last chapter that airodactle1 got to next chapter is from one of us.**_

Chapter 7:

It was the early morning after the encounter with the spies from the northern pack and Robert told Humphrey and Kate all about it, they were shocked that the northern pack would go to great lengths such as this.

"wow." was all kate said, and Humphrey who was still half asleep muttered "so they thought we were you guys?"

"yeah pretty much, well we better get going its a long walk." Nyx said,

The four wolves left the cabin and started on their journey back to Humphrey and Kate's home, When suddenly Robert turned and told them to keep quiet "we are entering northern territory, so keep it down"

They all nodded, and crept quietly through the Forrest readying themselves for an ambush or straightforward attack, then Humphrey stepped on a twig, snapping it, they all froze on the spot and looked around to see if any passerby noticed them, no one had.

They had almost left the northern pack ground when a deep voice shouted "who are you?" then tackled Humphrey to the ground, Kate stayed there with him and Robert and Nyx, hid in the shade of the trees knowing that they could not fight this brute of a wolf, and if they were captured they would be killed.

"I'm Humphrey! It's ok we're just passing through!" Humphrey said to the giant wolf pinning him down, "who's she?"

Just at that moment two wolves sprinted up and pinned Kate down as well, she screamed from the sudden surprise tackle knocking her down.

"My name is kate! It's ok we don't want to fight!"

"like you would even stand a chance if you chose that path!" the wolf on top of Humphrey boomed,

"we'd rip you to shreds!" agreed another wolf in the crowd that was forming around them.

Just then a voice from behind the crowed shouted "move!" then suddenly a wide gap in the middle of the wolves appeared, and through it walked a muscular though not as big at the brute but bigger than normal, wolf with orange-red fur and blue eyes, he glared at the two prisoners and said, "why are you here, lie and I will rip you to shreds."

Humphrey gulped, then spoke. "well we we're just passing through when the big bad freaking wolf" he said nodding at the big wolf on top of him, "attacked us!"

The wolf thought about it, then said menacingly "you look like your telling the truth..."

Humphrey let out a sigh of relief...

"but I didn't like your tone when you addressed duke here, so I'm going to kill you anyways!"

The pack leader, or so it would seem, lunged at

Humphrey snarling, he landed on top of him and raised his paw ready to strike for the throat, just as he was about to make contact with the pinned down wolf a flash of black crashed onto the attacking wolf and sent him sprawling to the ground...

(a few minutes before)

Nyx P.O.V:

Robert and I backed into the shadows of the forest when the brute duke, jumped humphrey.

A crowed gathered around the two and I overheard what they were talking about and thought it was going to be alright, but the northern pack are just a bunch of wild animals!

They were going to kill Kate and Humphrey so I had to help them,

"see ya on the flipside!" I said to Robert, then sprinted out of the bushes and flipped over the crowd and tackled the executioner wolf to the ground, some in the crowd gasped, others growled, Humphrey stood up and duke helped the leader up,

"byron, are you alright?" he asked,

"I'm fine!" leader, (named Byron as Nyx soon realized) spat,

He stood up and some other wolves from the crowd joined him, ready for a fight,

"HEY! THIS TOMFOOLERY AT ONCE!" a mocking voice shouted from behind the group, some of the wolves parted revealing a grey wolf with iridescent eyes, sitting cheerfully on the ground, he got up and trotted over to Nyx's side,

"looks like you could use a little help" he said then smiled, Kate joined the party as well to help but said nothing,

We now had the same amount of attacking wolves as Byron, the northern pack leader and now all six of us were staring each other down, Humphrey, was behind us a bit dizzy from the recent events, thus he could not fight with us,

Suddenly byron lunged at me, mouth open and snarling saliva dripping out of his mouth, it really was a intimidating sight, but I quickly rolled out of the way and caused Byron to trip, I used this fault to leave a long deep scratch in his side, he yelped with pain.

I noticed that the other two were locked in combat as well, robert with duke and Kate with the other wolf that was just one of Byron's cronies.

We were locked in combat for a full three minutes before I had had enough of this..

"RUN! EVERYONE QUICK!" I screamed as I bashed Byron's leg, something cracked followed by a yelp of extreme pain, so loud in fact it made me wince, but no time for that now!

I turned and sprinted towards the border of the packs territory, Followed by the others.

(Byron P.O.V.):

'Weak little maggots!' I thought, enraged that they got away, 'if I find them they will feel a pain that no wolf has ever felt before!'

"we'll get them next time sir." said one of the wolves in the pack,

Byron backhanded him in the face, "Of course we will you fcking dimwit!".

Then Byron marched off to his den where he would rest and plot and be evil...

Nyx P.O.V:

"almost there should be about five more minutes!" Robert said cheerfully, "great!" Kate exclaimed, then started jogging.

A long walk up a hill later, we finally made it to the western pack territory, everyone was tired and it was late so Kate and Humphrey took us to their den,

"nice" Robert said, Looking inside the cave that was their friends home,

"hey, I think it would be better if you guys crash here tonight, like instead of walking back to your lodge though northern pack territory again.

"sure, thank you" Nyx said as she laid down,

"ok night then" Robert said then lay down and fell asleep almost instantly.

"goodnight Kate" Humphrey said yawning,

"see you tomorrow Humphrey, she replied..


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

It was now morning because the sun started to shine in Humphrey's forehead and then hitting his eyes waking him up instantly he tried not to wake up Kate while trying to go to the mouth of the den they had slept in but was unsuccessful and she woke up "Humphrey what's wrong" she just watched him walk to the mouth of the den motioning for her to follow him "Kate look at them they still seem tired after the fight yesterday think we should let them stay for one more night" asked Humphrey "yea its alright with me" said Kate "ok i'll ask them if they want to when they wake up"  
about 10 minutes later  
Nyx started to stir and woke up still tired from yesterday. She tried to get up carefully but Robert had his arm around her and when she moved it woke him up. "Goodmorning Nyx" Robert said, "Goodmorning Robert" said Nyx. "Hey Robert" Humphrey called from the other room "Yes Humphrey" "Could you and Nyx come here for a minute" "Sure we'll be right out". Robert and Nyx walked out to see Humphrey and Kate sitting at the mouth of the den. "What did you need Humphrey" asked Robert, "Well me and Kate were wondering if you guys wanted to stay another night here with us" "Sure, is that ok with you Nyx" asked Robert "yea that's fine with me" replied Nyx. "Well i'm going to go lay back down because i'm still tired because of what happened yesterday" said Robert " I am too" said Nyx, so they went back into the room they slept in and fell asleep. "Hey Kate" asked Humphrey "yes Humphrey" "you want to go lay back down for awhile until Robert and Nyx get up?" "sure that sounds fine". They then went and laid down and Kate fell asleep while Humphrey watched her, 'She's so beautiful when she sleeps' thought Humphrey, then he too fell asleep. a few hours later Humphrey woke and saw Kate talking to Robert and Nyx. "So what you guys talking about over here?" he asked. "Oh nothing, just about what we were going to do today" said Kate. "Sounds like fun, hey Robert I have a thing we could do today with a few friends of mine" said Humphrey smiling "what is it" Robert asked because he saw Humphrey with a retarded grin on his face. "You'll have to wait and see" said Humphrey. "Hey Kate" said Humphrey. "Yes Humphrey". "I'm going to go take Robert and show him that thing I was talking about". "Ok i'll see you two when you get back". So Humphrey took Robert to meet his friends to go log sledding. When he got there he saw that they were getting ready to go already. "Hey guys" said Humphrey. "hey Humphrey, who's this guy?" they said when they saw Robert. "Oh he's a friend who helped get us back home, his name's Robert" replied Humphrey. "Hey Robert" they all said. "Nice to meet you..." "Oh, sorry" said Humphrey, "That's Mooch, Salty and Shaky. "Hey Salty, Shaky and Mooch" said Robert. "Ok, let's get going, on the count of three push. 1... 2... 3" yelled Humphrey and down the hill they went. On the way down Robert was screaming his head off like a little girl while Humphrey and his friends were laughing their heads off because usually Robert's confident, but now he's screaming like a girl. When they got to the bottom and stopped Robert jumped out and yelled "Why didn't you tell me that was going to be so scary". "Because we thought you would enjoy it, not scream your head off" Humphrey replied. Meanwhile Kate decided to give Nyx a tour of the western packs ground. When they finished they were at the alpha den. "So what do you want to do now Nyx" asked Kate. "Well it's getting kind of late so let's go back to the den for the night" she said. "Ok let's go back then". They returned to find Robert and Humphrey sitting in the den waiting for them to return. "Hey you two" said Kate "Did you guys have fun" she asked. "Not the log sledding, it was scary" replied Robert. "Robert since when have you been scared of anything" asked Nyx. "Since Humphrey took me log sledding, that's when" said Robert. "He was screaming his head off the entire trip down" Humphrey said while he was laughing. "Humphrey! That's not funny, you shouldn't scare people like that" Yelled Kate. Humphrey immediately stopped laughing and said "Sorry, we were just having fun, I didn't know he would scream like a girl on the way down" and he started laughing again. "Ok I get the point" said Robert "can we just drop it now". "Fine, we'll drop it for now" Humphrey said. "Well I'm getting tired so I'm going to go lie down" said Nyx. "Okay I'm coming too" Robert said. "We'll see you two later then" said Kate. "So Humphrey what are you going to do now" asked Kate. "I don't know, probably just sit here and stare at the moon" Humphrey replied. "Okay well I'm going to go to bed" she said. "Okay I'll see you in the morning then" said Humphrey. Kate fell asleep almost instantly while Humphrey just sat and stared at the moon until he became tired. Then he went and laid down next to Kate. He laid there for a hour or two and he still couldn't sleep. He felt like someone was watching him. "We'll wait until he falls asleep to attack said the brown wolf with black eyes. "Yes sir, but what if we wake the others when we attack" asked the gray wolf with dark brown eyes with a scar on his right eye. "If that happens, which it won't, we'll run through the river separating the eastern and western packs so they think the eastern wolves tried to attack and then we'll act like we're going to kill the western pack leader and blame it on the eastern pack so they start a war between the two". They waited there for about 15 more minutes before Humphrey finally fell asleep. They snuck in and right before they attacked Humphrey and Kate Nyx came out and attacked the two wolves. When Nyx attacked the two wolves Humphrey woke up and saw what was going on. He let out a warning howl which woke up the pack. "Oh crap" said the leader of the two attacking wolves "Let's get out of here. We'll lose them in the river that seperates the eastern and western packs. They outran the western pack and safely made it to the eastern pack where they put plan 2 into action. They found where Tony's den is located and went in there and woke him when they walked in. "Who are you" asked Tony. "You don't need to know who we are" said the leader of the two wolves. "Then where are you from" Tony asked. "You don't need to know that either" the other wolf replied. Just then Tony howled waking the western pack up. "Let's go" said the leader of the two wolves. They were pursued to the river that separated the two packs and crossed back into western pack territory. Then they turned north and ran back to there pack after they lost everyone. "There that should start a war between the two packs" he said "which should weaken them so we can attack if we want to". They made it back to the northern pack at about th same time as Tony and Winston met by the river. "Why did you send two wolves to attack my daughter and Humphrey" growled Winston. "Actually i should be asking you why you sent two wolves to try and kill me" Tony growled back. "We didn't send anyone into the eastern pack territory" replied Winston "You were the ones who attacked us in the first place". "We never sent anyone into your lands so don't blame anything on us" Winston growled back. "So then who did" asked Winston. At about that time Humphrey, Kate, Robert and Nyx all came and Humphrey said "Sit, I think it was the northern pack, we got into a fight with them yesterday when we were passing through to get back here". "Why did you pass through the northern pack endangering yourself, Kate and your two friends" Winston said looking angry. "We only passed through there because it was the only way back here" Kate said before Humphrey had a chance to reply. "Ok but if we get attacked by the northern pack i'm blaming it on you four" Winston said. "Well, I'm going to go lay back down Winston" Tony said "sorry for blaming it on you, I should've known better". "It's fine Tony, I'm sorry also" said Winston. "Okay everyone back to bed" Winston said. Then everyone went and laid down waiting for morning to come.


End file.
